I am but a Phantom
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Was that even why he felt so invisible back in Teiko? Was it the reason why his former Generation of Miracles teammates shunned him away indirectly? Kuroko felt his throat burning. R & R


**A/N: **I am such a horrible author, ne? Keeping on posting one shots when there are pending stories waiting for an update. But I can't help it. Imagination gives me ideas. Besides, I think this will be my first time in the KnB fandom. Hahaha.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kuroko no Basuke is copyrighted by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. All scenes, additional characters and others of this fiction are solely belonging to **Ellarie Soulhart** and should there be any impersonation of this story will be greatly dealt with.

**EDITED (12/18/13):** Geh. I found some mistakes. Please help me find more so I can edit it. :D

* * *

**I AM BUT A PHANTOM**

**© Ellarie Soulhart**

**December 2013**

* * *

There was a ball flying across the court in a slow fashioned way that brought great tension between the competing teams and the crowd. Collective gasps and screams were heard, watching the ball go to its destination under the suffocating countdown displayed just above the ring. And as it neared the ring, the spectators felt compelled to hold their breaths and crossed their fingers.

_Thunk._

The ball hit the edges of the ring and instead of falling inside the basket, it circled on it, making one team anticipate its fall for a rebound and the other team hoping that it would fall for a score.

_Three agonizing seconds of circles before it finally…_

…_fell inside the basket._

Loud cheers echoed all throughout the stadium and the winning couldn't help but smirk and pat each other's shoulders for a great work done. They won the Winter Cup trophy and as what their captain said,

_We will surely win. It's predetermined._

The coach of the winning team praised his captain that despite his height deficiency, he was able to lead the team to a victory, retaining their spot as one of the toughest high school basketball teams in Japan.

Rakuzan was the name of that winning team.

"I knew I didn't make a mistake on making you the captain, Akashi." Their coach, Shirogane Eiji, commended to which Akashi only nodded at.

As Rakuzan rejoiced for their win, their rival team were looking at them with fatigued expressions. Heavy breaths came out in ragged pants as their sweat fell down on the squeaky floor, something that the players ignored. The captain turned around, fists clenched and fighting the every urge not to cry. Until one player finally decided to approach the grieving captain and patted his shoulder,

"Captain," the short, teal-haired player who wears the jersey number eleven said. "I'm sorry we lost."

"You better be damned sorry, Kuroko." The captain, Hyuga Junpei, said in controlled anguish. "If you didn't pass it to where Izuki is, Mayuzumi wouldn't have stolen it and passed it to Akashi!"

Izuki Shun interjected and patted Hyuga's shoulder, "Calm down, Hyuga! It's not Kuroko's fault."

"How can't be he at fault?! He passed the ball carelessly!"

"Kuroko can't fool Mayuzumi with his misdirection." Kiyoshi Teppei said, "Mayuzumi has seen through our movement, plus with Akashi's emperor eye."

"So Kuroko's misdirection is weaker than Mayuzumi?" Koganei innocently asked.

That simple question made everyone flinch and silent, even Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles, who realized how useless he became in front of his teammates. He couldn't even deny that he was weak against Akashi's gazes and silent torture. He didn't mind those hurtful comments, but the fact that his own weakness led the team to its failure.

_Was that even why he felt so invisible back in Teiko? Was it the reason why his former Generation of Miracles teammates shunned him away indirectly?_

Kuroko felt his throat burning.

The wound deepened when Kagami broke the seemingly unending silence. Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace player, walked towards Kuroko and said, "You broke your promise."

The other players looked at the duo, even the three benched freshmen couldn't do anything. Kuroko didn't reply and just stared at Kagami, waiting for the next set of words that were tingling to be said. He watched his light heave a disappointed sigh and listened to him,

"You said you'll make Seirin number one in Japan. You said you'll make me number one player. But what, Kuroko. You led us to this instead."

"Oi, Kagami." Kiyoshi started, but he was immediately cut off by Kagami with such harsh words,

"Seirin doesn't need a player who doesn't keep his promises, Kuroko." Then Kagami left.

Izuki approached Kuroko who was still staring at the retreating back of his light and patted his kouhai's shoulder, "Don't take it too much to heart, Kuroko. Kagami did not reject your love confession. Everything will be fine." He said, adding a lame pun-slash-innuendo, before approaching Hyuga to calm him down.

Mitobe patted Kuroko's shoulder too and raised a thumb's up with a small smile before catching up to Kiyoshi, who was now by Kagami's side trying to pacify the ace. Koganei and the rest of the freshmen, most particularly Furihata, gave him supporting words and followed the rest of the team.

Kuroko watched them go with his indifferent look, but deep inside, his heart was aching and his inner persona screaming for the loudest apology possible. It couldn't be helped. Rakuzan was too strong and he couldn't disobey Akashi's gazes.

_That silent torture._

_After all, what am I? I am but a Phantom._

_I only follow my light._

_I can't win over my light._

_I am just a phantom._

Kuroko sighed and picked up his duffle bag and jug, then exited the stadium. But before he completely disappeared, he looked at Akashi who was being praised by his whole team for his uncanny predictions. By the time he turned, he missed the moment that Akashi looked at his retreating body and smirked.

**===:[]:===**

The locker room was deathly silent. No one dared to speak and just kept on listening on the hurtful bristles of the clothes and shifts of things on the bench. The sound of the clanking lockers were scary for the first time, but it wasn't the type of scary that made them run, it was scary to the fact something might break if it kept on clanking.

Suddenly, a phone beeped. The players' attention were drawn to it and instinctively looked for it until their gazes landed on Kuroko's bag, which was currently being opened by its owner and then took the phone. Kuroko looked at his smartphone and read the message coming from Akashi by the eye:

_Meet me outside the stadium. Alone._

He sighed and pocketed his phone before turning to his teammates. With collective courage, he walked towards Hyuga and said, "Captain, I will go ahead."

"Do whatever you want, Kuroko." Hyuga replied harshly. Kuroko stayed his eyes on his captain for a few more seconds before bowing and leaving the locker room.

Riko swatted Hyuga's head with her large paper fan.

"Itai!" Hyuga exclaimed, "What was that for, Riko?!"

"Hyuga-baka." Riko stated and crossed her arms, her paper fan dangling, "Don't go blaming others when you know what was wrong. We may not have won the Winter Cup, but we're still in second place and we can go to Inter High Tournament."

Kiyoshi nodded and patted Hyuga's shoulder, "Riko's right, Hyuga. We can still achieve our dream."

"But…" Hyuga said and gripped his knuckle, "It's so unfair. I can't believe that Kuroko can't do anything against that Akashi. Worse, Kuroko was always stoned whenever Akashi passing by. That's…"

"It means he's still weak." Kagami said. "Yes, he improved, but his new skills made him visible to Akashi. He made himself visible to his enemy when he shouldn't have."

"That only means Akashi knew it from the start." Izuki butted in. "It was as if he was waiting for Kuroko to do this so he could be visible. Kuroko was like a flower that-,"

"Shut up, Izuki." Hyuga snarled, stopping the incoming stupid pun and said, "If what you said is true, then why would Akashi do it? He knows everything, right? Then even with Kuroko's misdirection without those skills, he could still have known."

The whole team fell silent. Hyuga has a point.

**===:[]:===**

The wind blew gently between two standing figures outside the stadium. Kuroko's and Akashi's eyes were in a staring contest, observing one another and waiting who would be batting an eyelash first. They ignored the people passing by, even the congratulatory shouts coming from other spectators for the Rakuzan captain and support commentaries for Seirin's phantom. Time seemed to slow down between them until a lone dried leaf fell between the two of them.

Akashi made the first move, unfortunately.

Raising his infamous red-handled scissors, he said, "Tetsuya. What a disappointment."

Kuroko didn't reply and watched Akashi walk closer to him. His gaze was firm yet with a mixture of both fear and sadness.

Akashi smirked and slid the blade of the scissors at Kuroko's pale cheek. "Speechless, Tetsuya? Or you refuse to speak?" he asked, caressing his former phantom with the scissor at the other pale cheek. "I didn't teach you to shut your mouth when I am talking to you."

"What's there to talk about anyway, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked back, keeping his cool as he held his gaze with Akashi's.

The Rakuzan captain snorted and split the scissors wide, saying, "And now you dared talking back at me like that, Tetsuya. Cute, but annoying. Do your senpai-tachi teach you that way?"

"They have no involvement in this, Akashi-kun."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, Tetsuya." Akashi countered, motioning his scissors in a cutting manner, "Your teammates are very much involved, if I must say. I suppose you still remember the words you have told me before you entirely left Teiko."

_But, of course…_

**===:[]:===**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Kuroko gave his resignation letter to Nijimura, their captain, who was surprised at the sudden leave. He had told that everything was explained in the letter and excused himself in order for him not to be a hindrance to the team's practice. But before he exited the gym, Akashi came, obstructing his way, and asked,**_

"_**Why aren't you in your training clothes, Tetsuya?"**_

"_**I am quitting, Akashi-kun." Kuroko simply said.**_

"_**You're making a mistake."**_

"_**No I am not."**_

_**Akashi snorted, "How can't it be, Tetsuya? You're nowhere the skills of the other members despite your special ability. Do you think strong teams in high school would just readily accept someone as you?"**_

"_**I love basketball at the same time hate it, Akashi-kun." Kuroko reasoned out, "This is the best decision I could think of. I am sure that there is one school that will accept my skill and my whole persona."**_

"_**How about we make a deal, Tetsuya?"**_

_**Kuroko raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**The deal is this: if you manage to find a decent school and win the tournament, I will acknowledge them and even endorse them to international schools here in Japan for a friendly match. After all, it could make them famous too."**_

"_**What if I lost?" Kuroko asked.**_

_**Akashi smiled evilly as he walked towards his phantom and held his cheeks tightly, "You'll submit to me. Remember that I hate defiance, Tetsuya. But I am letting you go this time. Be sure to win or else, your life is mine."**_

**===:[]:===**

Kuroko could clearly remember their deal but he felt so cheated. He did his best. He did improve like what Akashi always told him. He did better compared last time. And he was sure that he made Kagami's light shine even brighter. He knew. He was sure. But he still felt so weak, so cheated, so…degraded.

_Because I am a phantom?_

"Yes, Tetsuya." Akashi said, bringing out Kuroko from his trance. They were now standing closer to each other. "You are just a phantom. No matter how you practice for yourself, you will never surpass your light. You are just a support, Tetsuya."

"Why are you doing this, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, trying his best to hide both of his nervousness and fear with his indifferent look and evened thought.

"Simple, Tetsuya," Akashi said and split his scissors wide again, bringing the super sharp blades close to Kuroko's neck and slowly closed it, the blades drawing out blood from the phantom's major veins, "I am teaching you a lesson not to defy me. You solely belong to the Generation of Miracles. I actually approve of your leave, but not choosing such low class school and team."

"They are not low class, Akashi-kun. They were the ones who brought back basketball to me. I found great friends there that support me."

"Heh. Support, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked mockingly, closing the blades further enough to tear the skin. "After what you displayed today, you think they would still support you? Mayuzumi already took your place. And he is much stronger that you."

"I still believe I am stronger than Mayuzumi-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko defended himself. He was trying not to wince at the pain that the scissors was giving him. "Mayuzumi lacked things and you know that, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at Tetsuya and laughed, "That's why I like you so much, Tetsuya. You make good jokes."

"I don't think I am cut for humor, so I am sorry. I cannot make any jokes."

"Straightforward as always. That's also cute, but not for long, Tetsuya." Akashi said and with his rage plummeting, he cut through Kuroko's neck, tearing the major veins and damaging his larynx. Kuroko gasped for air and instinctively pushed Akashi who fell down the stairs.

Kuroko ran away. Akashi rolled down the staircase wherein Murasakibara saw and immediately helped Akashi. The Rakuzan captain was a little injured, but Kuroko,

"I dare you live from that, Tetsuya." Akashi psychotically muttered to himself.

Murasakibara looked at Akashi and asked, "Are you alright, Akachin? Do you want me to chase Kurochin and crush him for good?"

Akashi knew Murasakibara wouldn't do it, but with a smirk, he shook his head and said, "No. Don't bother. After all, I just gave Tetsuya his best reward."

Murasakibara shrugged and helped Akashi towards the infirmary.

**===:[]:===**

Kagami sighed as he looked around. After the whole ordeal of scolding and berating Kuroko, he was sent by Riko to find him so they can go home altogether. Even though there were protests coming from him and Hyuga, Kiyoshi insisted that they should apologize to Kuroko.

'_Well, senpai is right. We still have the Inter High Tournament to look into.'_ He thought.

And so, he spent his thirty minutes of walking around the stadium finding for his partner, but no matter how he searched, there was no Kuroko Tetsuya to be spotted on.

He clicked his tongue. Damn misdirection techniques.

He felt bad for Kuroko, honestly. It was not easy to be just replaced by someone who was a stranger to the person whom you learned to trust and respect despite the odds. Even in the months they've spent, Kagami knew (by observation) how Kuroko trusted his teammates. He appreciated all the hard work that his shadow did and admittedly, he could say that all of it was highly surprising. But of course, he was only human and human expectations were ridiculously high. He expected Kuroko to give them that number one spot. He expected Kuroko to make him number one.

He trusted him on those words, and that was because he could feel the fire of determination from it.

And it came from the very mouth of his friend.

He sighed. The damage has been done. All he needed to do was to apologize and show more appreciation to Kuroko and help him with the trainings to regain his misdirection. But before he could do that, he must find Kuroko first.

Thirty minutes became forty five until it became a full hour of non-stop search. It's an understatement if Kagami would say he wasn't worried for his partner, but Kuroko's misdirection was still priceless in these kinds of situations.

Or not.

He saw Kuroko sitting by the faraway wall near the bushes. He could see his shadow's bangs shadowing his eyes and thought that Kuroko was crying all this time. But as he closed in his distance, he could feel something odd. He saw something sparkle under Kuroko's chin.

"Kuroko?"

He got no response. _'Probably he fell asleep from too much crying?' _he thought. Then he shook his head and smacked himself, _'Idiot. There was no way Kuroko would do that.'_ He convinced himself. He walked towards Kuroko until he was a foot away, looking down at him and used a foot to lightly kick his shadow's leg.

"Oi, Kuroko. We're going now."

He still got no response from Kuroko. He raised an eyebrow and continued kicking Kuroko to be awakened. But still no response. A vein appeared and ticked, and Kagami decided to shake Kuroko and give him some piece of advice not to get so depressed over words and loss.

Until he saw it.

His eyes went wide.

**===:[]:===**

A week has passed since the Winter Cup and everything returned to normal. Seirin has been preparing for the upcoming Inter High and Riko had been a lot stricter compared to last time. Their training menus tripled, not that the team complained about. They admitted that they still need to improve a lot, not when they needed to face Rakuzan again in Inter High.

"I'll surely get back at Akashi." Hyuga irritatingly blurted out, his clutch mode on, making Kiyoshi laugh.

"This is a first for you, Hyuga." Kiyoshi commented as he ran, "You are on clutch mode just because of one person."

"The hell, Kiyoshi! That Akashi made a big deal! How could I stay the fucking calm?!"

"OI! Kiyoshi. Hyuga. Stop chatting and keep running!" Riko shouted from the bench area.

"Ah. Looks like Riko's blood pressure is higher than ever." Koganei commented. Mitobe just nodded.

"The pumper makes the blood pressure hi-," Izuki aimed for another lame pun until he was cut by a flying shoe courtesy of Hyuga.

"Stop that, Izuki! That's not funny anymore!"

Riko watched her team train and smiled a bit. She was thankful that they managed to return to their old selves. The past incident got cleared up too and the team promised to do better. However, she still felt sad because she was missing two players today.

Kuroko and Kagami.

She frowned. She was going to make sure that Akashi would pay in triple the next their teams meet.

**===:[]:===**

Kagami was sitting on a chair, the bright yellow orange light of sunset illuminating his worried face. He watched another person who was at the garden, staring in space. This person's neck was heavily bandaged and the doctors said that this person might not be able to talk again.

This person was Kuroko.

Kagami had immediately informed his teammates through a quick phone call the moment he saw Kuroko bloodied. It was the most unpleasant thing he saw. Kuroko was already pale and the sudden incident made him paler. His neck was badly damaged and blood was freely flowing down at an alarming rate. Of course, right after calling the team, he immediately called an ambulance.

What made his blood heat in rage as he waited was the object he saw dangling on Kuroko's neck was the pair of scissors which seemed to be so familiar. He couldn't believe it but his suspicions only lead to one person and that is Akashi Seijuurou. He was panicking inside actually, but he remained calm outside and tried to lessen the tremendous blood flow. Finally, the ambulance arrived and put the dying Kuroko on the gurney and sped off to the hospital.

And now here they were.

Kuroko was staring mindlessly at the flower bushes, his eyes dull and body unmoving. Kagami was just seated not too far from Kuroko. He realized that if a light would lose its shadow, the light would become dead for all things in this world when illuminated, the proof of existence lay to its shadow.

'_And it's happening now…'_ Kagami thought.

Kagami felt so helpless. He failed his shadow. He abandoned him when his shadow needed his own light. He wanted to throw himself to the sea for such an irresponsible and childish behaviour and he was sure that his teammates felt the same. Seirin team had visited Kuroko last two days already, but Kagami volunteered to look after Kuroko since his parents were abroad and his grandmother wouldn't have enough strength to watch her grandson any longer.

He was such a dork. A jerk. An idiot.

Just then, he felt someone step into the garden. He turned around only to see a shocked tanned man. Aomine Daiki. Kuroko's former light.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked dully.

"Momoi learned from your coach what happened to Tetsu." Aomine said, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's frail body. "I…I can't believe this."

"Well, you better have to. Kuroko's one in same body in that wheelchair, Aho." Kagami said and fished out a pair of scissors, throwing it at Aomine.

Aomine managed to catch it without injuring himself. He growled at Kagami, "Oi! Be careful with these things! It may kill me!"

"Exactly." Kagami said coldly and pointed at the scissors. "I bet you know who owns that scissors."

Aomine was about to retort at Kagami as he looked at the scissors. But that retort never came. His hands started to shiver, eyes widened, and later the scissors fell to the ground with little sound.

"Ring a bell now, Ahomine?" Kagami asked, not looking at the tanned ace of Touo.

"It can't be." Aomine whispered aloud and backed away, "It's…Akashi's."

"Damn straight." Kagami said and faced Aomine with angry eyes, "Tell this to your stupid asshole of a captain. Kuroko might not be able to talk, thanks to him. He remains unresponsive and hyperventilates whenever someone touches him near his neck. Tell him we're saying our big thanks for doing this to Kuroko because we'll definitely make Rakuzan eradicated from the basketball team list."

After that meeting, Kagami never saw Aomine. He didn't even get to see other Generation of Miracles. He snorted. It's been three weeks already and Kuroko remained the same.

Damn this. He swore he'll bring Kuroko back.

And Akashi would pay.

* * *

**A/N: ***screams* I am so sorry for this, everyone. But this idea won't go away. I know there are AkaKuro fans out there and so am I. But this is a tragic fic so…yeah. Besides, as I write this, I always feel Akashi was so psycho about his teammates, especially to Kuroko-shin. Anyway, I'm still debating whether I'll write a sequel for this. Hahaha. I just want this idea to be completely off my mind. So leave a review and let me know what you think, okay~?

Oh, for those who have tumblr accounts, follow me: soulhart - crafting. tumblr .com (remember to remove the spacing and add the real mark.)

Thanks in advance, guys~


End file.
